ultimate_bingo_bookfandomcom-20200215-history
Supaida Clan
History Origins The Tadajin clan started out as nothing more than a single person, Kiba no Sasoriza, a very young, beautiful, and inexperienced female Spider demon. Back when the hidden villages first formed Sasoriza was nothing more than a drifter, using her human form to hop from village to village searching for a place of her liking, somewhere she could truly call home. For you see, Sasoriza had been disowned from her immediate family 50 years prior to the forming of the hidden villages for unknown reasons. Finally she got her wish, which was that of the one and only Kumogakure, instantly falling in love with the scenery,the people, and the village. Being the crafty demon that she was, she made sure that her home was of the utmost elegance having bought a large three story house in the back of the village, furnished with finest furniture money could buy...all with the heinous amount of money she 'collected' over her travels. Unknowingly, over her course of time in Kumo Sasoriza caught the eye of a young man that would in time end up becoming her eventual husband, and that man's name was Maikeru Tadajin, the first and only son of the first Raikage. It all started out with Sasoriza making a pit stop at one of the village's many flower shops intending to only leave with some new seeds for her garden, not including the heart of the other costumer inside. Was it love at first sight? Yes in fact it was, as per Maikeru anyway, but sadly at that time it was one sided for you see Sasoriza being so caught up in ideas for her new garden she barely gave him a glance. Before he could even work up enough courage to say anything, she was already out the door and heading back home. But as fate would have it, no more than a week later they would meet again, although under different circumstances. This time, Maikeru was simply returning to the village from a local mission but was stopped as he heard the roar of a demon and the scream of a woman. Once on the scene Maikeru found Sasoriza cornered by that of a bear demon, seeing this as his only chance to show Sasoriza exactly how he truly felt he balled up his fists took a deep breath and charged into battle. Needless to say, it worked and at the end of the battle Sasoriza nearly had stars in her eyes as she stared at her slightly battered savior. Little did he know that Sasoriza was about to make quick work of the inferior demon with her true form if he hadn't shown up. The interest she had soon turned to admiration as Maikeru confessed himself to her and eventually from that came love. As the years flew by the two married and had triplets, however the night before their birth she finally told him her secret of being a demon and transformed to her true form, a two story house sized black widow. Indeed he was surprised but as the saying goes....true love conquers all and in the end he could care less about her demonic background. The triplets each grew up with their father's last name 'Tadajin' and lived to be great ninjas partly due to their mysterious 'power' that was granted to them by their mother's demonic genes as time would pass they too had children of their own who shared their special powers and in time as the clan grew in size these special powers would come to be named supaida-idenshi(Spider gene). In present times the Tadajin clan is known to be one of the more involved clans in Kumogakure, producing adequate ninja every generation. Description Regulations Personality Physical Characteristics and Clothing Notable Representatives Abilities Supaida-idenshi Fighting Style Weaknesses Notes Category:Shinobi Clans Category:Kumogakure Clans Category:Supaida Clan